Marine vessels and other floating objects, such as buoys, typically require some anchoring device or method for remaining relatively stationary when stopped upon the water. Many types of anchors have been developed and used throughout the centuries. The simplest of these were heavy weights, such as large stones, connected to the vessel by a rope. Modern vessels employ metal anchors that include projections known as flukes and other structural features intended for engaging underwater obstacles or for digging the anchor into the bottom. The heavy and many times complicated structure of most anchors makes it difficult to compactly stow or transport anchors when not deployed for use on a vessel. On a smaller vessel, an anchor that can be easily disassembled may be the ideal solution to the stowage problem. Another problem arises in sandy areas where there is minimal outcropping of rock whereon an anchor may be fixed. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a large fluke surface for engaging soft or sandy bottoms and grappling members which extend at a different angle than the flukes. A pivoting shank addresses the seabed at various angles to aid in affixing the anchor therein.